At present, scroll bars typically occupy a scroll bar display region within a window that includes a user interface element scrolling region that is used to represent the extent of a stored data file, such as a document. The scroll bar user interface element typically includes a slider element, such as a colored or shaded rectangle located within the scrolling region. Further, the size of the slider element corresponds to the portion of data is currently being presented in the data display field of the display screen. In the event the slider element is manipulated by a user (e.g., utilizing a computer mouse) through the scrolling region, the display field is updated to present the data file contents corresponding to the new position of the slider element within the scrolling region. Notably, while typical scroll bars are configured to indicate the portion of the data file that is presently being displayed (which is represented by the size of the slider element relative to the length of the corresponding scrolling region), no other status information is typically indicated or displayed in the scroll bar user interface.
In light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for utilizing an augmented scroll bar.